L'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou
by Lahae Shanny
Summary: Depuis le tournage du premier épisode de la saison cinq de SLG, les choses ont pris un autre tournant. Le Panda n'est plus ce qu'il était, et le Geek en fait les frais. Mais qui est le plus a plaindre au final ? One shot - Geek/Panda (pour tout public, pas de lemon)


**Et voici mon premier one-shot. N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ce soir, le Geek était triste. Le premier épisode de la saison cinq avait été laborieux a tourner. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Son quotidien avait changé.<p>

Maître Panda avait perdu les pédales depuis le séjour à l'asile. Il avait complètement disjoncté, et le Geek s'inquiétait pour son ami. C'est comme toujours, seul dans sa chambre, qu'il tournait en rond depuis un temps non déterminé dans le but de trouver un moyen d'aider l'ursidé. Mais rien ne lui venait. Il n'était qu'un gamin après tout.

C'est lorsqu'il commença a sentir sa tête bourdonner qu'il décida de s'asseoir au pied de son lit, prenant M. Nounours dans ses bras. On toqua à la porte.

"-Tu devrais venir manger avec nous, lui conseilla Mathieu, qui s'inquiétait de son état.

-Pas faim, répondit froidement le garçon au Captain America.

-Je vais être obliger d'utiliser la force tu sais."

Le Geek le regarda d'un air morne. Mathieu s'assit à côté de lui.

"-Il va s'en remettre. Mais si tu reste comme ça je ne pense pas que ça lui plaira.

-... d'accord."

Ils descendirent alors dans le salon, où les autres avaient déjà commencer a manger. Le Patron racontait ses derniers exploits au Prof qui se bouchait vainement les oreilles, la Fille aidait le Hippie qui peinait a couper sa viande, toujours trop stone, et Maître Panda... grignotais du bambou, en tailleur sur une chaise à l'écart. Personne ne vit le regard qu'il porta sur le Geek entré dans la pièce, son visage étant masqué par sa capuche.

"-Mais t'as sorti le gamin de son trou ! S'exclama le Patron, un grand sourire carnassier au visage. Tu vas pouvoir entendre mes contes de fée.

-Fou lui la paix un peu, rétorqua Mathieu."

Le Geek s'installa à un coin de la table, le plus près du Panda. Il l'observa discrètement, mais ne pu qu'apercevoir sa main portant le bambou à sa bouche. Il ne pouvait rien voir de plus, mis à part les légères traces de sangs qu'il restait au coin de ses lèvres. Il déglutit. Comment avait-il pu craquer a ce point, lui qui était si calme et réfléchi, même dans les situations de crises ?

Il se tortura ainsi l'esprit en mâchouillant un peu de nourriture, sans conviction. Il écoutait vaguement les autres rires et discuter, faisant comme ci tout était normal. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Le Geek ne comprenait pas. Lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, chacun repartait à ses occupations. Mathieu alla faire la vaisselle, le Hippie se dirigea vers sa chambre suivi de la Fille, le Prof dans son labo, et on ne posa pas de questions au Patron quand il sorti de l'appartement avec un sac étrangement grand. Quand au garçon toujours dans ses pensées, il s'assit sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé et mis une chaîne au hasard. Il tomba sur un reportage animalier. Parfait.

Plongé dans les images de la lionne chassant le gnou dans la savane, il ne remarqua pas que le Panda n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et qu'il le regardait maintenant avec insistance. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des lustres, il parla.

"-Excuse moi."

Le Geek sursauta, sorti de sa torpeur. Avait-il bien entendu Maître Panda s'exprimer ?

"-Je...heu...c'est rien, réussit-il a bafouiller."

Un silence gênant s'installa, les deux ne sachant quoi dire. L'ursidé se lança alors.

"-L'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou et... j'ai encore des séquelles.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es excusé ?"

Le Panda soupira et baissa les yeux.

"-Je te fais de la peine en restant dans cet état...

-Pas qu'un peu, chuchota t-il a peine, de sa voix fluette."

L'homme au kigurumi se leva alors lentement de sa chaise qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la soirée, s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé, près du Geek. Dans un élan de tendresse, il le pris dans ses bras.

"-Je vais m'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas."

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le gringalet se senti autant apaisé que le Panda à cet instant, et ce rendit compte que pour une fois, il y avait plus a plaindre que lui dans l'appartement de leur créateur schizophrène. Et il devait prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur lui même, pour aider cet être a redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Il se devait d'aider son ami, celui qui l'écoutait et le rassurait quand il n'allait pas bien. Il lui devait bien ça.

L'un comme l'autre se sentirent sombrer dans la fatigue accumulée des insomnies, et se couchèrent ensemble sans se lâcher, pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Le matin, Mathieu se leva tôt. Toujours embrumé, il sorti de sa chambre pour aller se faire un café. Il s'installa au salon, et bu une gorgée qui lui brûla agréablement le palais. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les deux corps lovés sur le canapé. Il sourit.<p>

"-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-il au Hippie qui venait d'arriver.

-Ouais, gros ?

-On va pouvoir reprendre le tournage."

Le Hippie se tourna vers le canapé, puis regarda de nouveau Mathieu. Et avec un sourire presque indescriptible, il ajouta :

"-Je vais chercher ma porte alors, gros."

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, c'est moche et trop serré, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai essayé d'arranger ça mais je n'y arrive pas. Avec un peu de chance, je me rattraperais dans une prochaine fic (et si quelqu'un a une technique révolutionnaire de la mort qui tue pour que mes sauts de lignes soit enregistrés correctement, je prend volontiers)<strong>


End file.
